


Little Thief

by revior



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Canon-Typical Behavior, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Make This Canon Please, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Enola Holmes, Or At Least In Later Chapters, Or on here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Enola Holmes, minor Transphobia, moder era, please and thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Enola hated the way they looked. Tewksbury loved the way Enola looked.And somehow, together, they could make it all work.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/gifts).



> So I saw the genderfluid Enola fic. And I just knew I had to write it. I hope you guys like this.
> 
> Also, this is an AU (modern-era and genderfluid!enola).
> 
> The first chapter is a short prologue, but the other chapters will be longer.

**Enola**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, pinching at the skin around my hips. It just never seem to be good enough.

I took the binder that Eudoria had bought for me the other day and put it on. I put an oversized hoodie and pants over it. Hopefukly they would cover it up.

I didn’t bother doing anything with my hair since the haircut that I had gotten thanks to Mother seemed to be pretty applicable to both girls and boys.

It was annoying to switch schools right after one’s sixteenth birthday but then again, what in the world was fair?

”Are you alright?” asked Sherlock, opening the door to my room right after knocking.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Just a but nervous for school, you know?”

”It’s going to be alright. As soon as you tell them that your brother is Sherlock Holmes everyone will be all over you.”

”Stop being so full of yourself,” I muttered. “But yes, it is going to be fine.” _Or at least I hope it will,_ I thought to myself. I really did hope so...

”Just don’t stress it too much. It’ll all be fine. Now I’m off to work. Have fun,” said my older brother before leaving and closing the door behind him. He was right, I just shouldn’t stress it too much and it would all end up being fine.

I walk out of the room, my new tote bag on my shoulder filled to the edge with all the things I needed. Mother was already waiting for me downstairs so we just immediately walked out of the room.

”I’m happy that you have this opportunity, Enola,” said Eudoria, a kind smile on her face. “This’ll be good for you.”

”I really hope so.” I looked down at the comfortable clothes that I was wearing, suddenly reminded of how terrible my old reality was. “I’m so glad I don’t have to wear that bloody uniform anymore. It was the worst thing ever.”

”I’m really happy for you since this school doesn’t require one.”

Mother’s gratitude for that could never equal mine. I was stuck in the skirts that made everyone misgender me on every occasion they got. This time I hoped things would be different.

“So, are you ready?” asked Eudoria opening the car door for me.

”Yeah, I am.” I walked in and waited for Mother to walk around and get into the driver’s seat. “Thanks for driving me, by the way.”

”I told you that I don’t have a problem with driving you. I’ll do it as long as you don’t feel comfortable going by yourself.”

I knew that she would drive me forever if I asked her to, but I also knew that she wouldn’t appreciate doing it. She had a life, just like I’d have to.

I gaze out at the house one final time before Eudoria starts the engine and we take off. The familiar smell of the car soon merged with the other country smells that were all around us.

”How am I supposed to act?” I asked, asking myself more than Mother.

”I think you know better than me. You should just follow your feelings and do what you think is right. I think I overheard Sherlock talking to you before, and even though what he usually says isn’t the best, you should listen to what he told you. Just do what you think is right.”

What Mother told me wasn’t anything new, but I needed some reassurance so I just nodded. I thanked her for advice, still not knowing what I would do.

I guess I would just have to figure it out once the time came.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola arrives at the school.

I walk out of the car after saying goodbye to Mother and walk to the main entrance. There are all sorts of people around me and now I figured that wearing oversized clothes probably wasn't the best thing to do. All these people wearing tight clothes. In general, it seemed as if they just dressed to make me stand out. The entire school was built to make me stand out.

A few people brushed against me as they tried to get to class sooner to not be late. "You look like you're lost," said a girl, making me turn around. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here, to be honest."

"Yeah, I'm new here. Could you maybe help me find my classroom?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "It's B24, I think."

"What class are you in?" Instead of answering all the questions, I just handed her my time table that contained all the information she needed. "Oh, you're in Tewky's class. Tewky!"

The boy turned around - which was only worn by one strap - almost falling off. "What's up?"

"Can you take her to her class?" The girl checked the timetable for my name and looked back up. "Can you take Enola to her class?"

"It's they and them," I muttered, saying what I would undoubtedly have to repeat all over again throughout the day. "I'm non-binary."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized the girl. "I just assumed... I'll get it right now, thanks for correcting me." 

'Tewky' walked up to me and smiled. "So, are you coming with me?"

We started walking together, both of us keeping quiet, which I appreciated. There wasn't much I could say to make things any less awkward and there were infinitely many things that I could say to make things more awkward. In other words, anything I would say would make the situation embarrassing and that wasn't my goal at all.

We finally walked into the classroom, the boy still close to me. "You don't know anyone here, right?"

I decided to not be offended by his question since he obviously didn't mean any harm and just shook my head.

"Wanna sit with me? Or do you prefer sitting alone or with a complete stranger?"

"I would like to sit with you if possible. I have a feeling that others might not be as nice to me as you are right now."

"Well, I can't promise that," said the boy, walking to the back and sitting down. I followed him, ignoring the eyes that people had on me. I was some a superstar of sorts. "I'm Tewksbury, by the way. But please call me Tewky to make it less formal."

"I'm Enola."

"Yeah, I heard Jenny say that. So, how come you came to this place and not any other schools? This one is just pretty expensive and I'm pretty sure there's little to zero positive reviews of it online."

"Apparently there is some since my mom said this school was a good choice, but I can't be sure. And I always used to live in the proximity, I was just in the St. Mary's School on the other side of town. Do you know it?" I hoped he would and I hoped he knew at least some of the stories of what happened there. Nothing positive, fo course.

Tewky rolled his eyes and sighed. "From the looks of you I'm guessing that you weren't extremely happy there, but just to make sure, are you a crazy person like any other person who ever walked into that building?"

"No, I can assure you I'm not very much like people in that building. But I can't assure you that I'm not crazy."

"Okay, thank god. I was just starting to like you. Do you want to eat lunch with us today?"

"Sure," I answered, surprised that someone who had spent more than a minute with me wanted to spend any more time with me than needed.

By then, the teacher had already started taking attendance. "Holmes Enola. You're new here, right? I have they slash them written here in the margin next to my name. Is it safe to assume that those are your pronouns?"

I nodded, feeling very uneasy with all the attention I was getting at that moment, even though I'd been in situations worse than that on multiple occasions at St. Mary's. "Yes, that's right."

"Alright, noted. And I hope everyone else is hearing this too. When you talk about Enola, please use the pronouns they and them. No transphobia is tolerated in this school, just like any other form of discrimination. If I hear anyone not respecting that, I will go to the principal immediately."

I appreciated the teacher's gesture, but he just made people notice me more. I didn't like that I was now outed as a special individual, even though I knew I was different from others. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' when he looked at me and then went back to staring at my notebook that was open on a blank page. I took a pencil in my page and randomly started sketching random shapes in my notebook. That was at least something Mother passed onto me.

"You'll really have to draw me one day. You seem good at this," complimented Tewksbury.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm that good. Plus, how can you judge how good I am at this if all I'm doing is drawing squares and triangles?"

"You sketched something on the back of your timetable that you gave my friend before. She'll be eating lunch with us today, by the way. And on that note, I really liked what you did there with the caricature of someone. Although I'm not sure who it was."

"That was my brother. He can be a bit much to handle sometimes and I draw him instead of actually having to deal with him differently."

"Wow, a healthy coping mechanism. I would probably just pretend I'm better than him and say it right to his face, but then again, that mostly leaves me worse off then it does you."

"Yeah, I guess," I chuckled.

Even though I knew next to nothing about Tewky, I had a feeling that we would somehow get along together well.


	3. Two

Lunch at this school was a strange experience. At the old all girl's school I was at before, there were two long tables at which everyone sat. Here, there were a lot of smaller tables, and people could just choose where they wanted to sit. Tewky's friend group sat in the corner of the room, a big table all to themselves. I followed the boy as he sat down and looked at the others. "Everyone, this is Enola. Enola, this is everyone."

I ignored the fact that his introduction didn't tell me anything I needed to know about them, but then again, they would probably do a better job introducing themselves than he would. Having their names would help, however.

They all greeted me and then just continued with their conversations. A girl turned to me and nudged my elbow. "I really like your outfit. I don't know you well enough to say this for sure, but I think it definitely goes with your personality."

I looked her up and down, seeing how great she looked at herself. "Honestly, yours is a lot better than mine. But really, thank you. I don't usually get complimented for just wearing a sweatshirt and pants."

"No, I really like that you do you. Most people here tend to overdress and think that just because they're wearing brands their outfit is great. But there are people like you who make a sweatshirt, pants, shoes and a tote-bag look like rocket science."

I didn't know what to say. That girl's compliment was probably the best one I've ever received in my life and I didn't even know her name. I knew that that would probably be the correct time to ask her for it, but then again, I didn't want to come off as someone who didn't even take interest in the people who could end up becoming my friends.

"That's... Too big of a compliment. I cannot accept it, I'm sorry." What I said was true. I didn't think much about my outfit in general, and people thinking that I was some sort of fashionista was just too much. "It's all you. I mean, the way you style that shirt with the skirt is just chef's kiss."

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Eleanor. I don't think Tewky wanted to introduce me because we used to date and I have a feeling he doesn't want to bring up one of his ex's in front of someone who he likes." Tewksbury immediately turned towards us and shot Eleanor a deadly stare. "Oh, I think I said something I wasn't supposed to. I will now discretely change the subject and you'll pretend I never said what I said."

"No, hold on. What do you mean, in front of someone he likes?" I insisted, not ready to let something like that drop.

Eleanor had a sly smile on her face as she leaned in close and put her mouth next to my ear. "I can see how he looked at you in class. You shouldn't think that he gives that type of attitude do just anyone."

"So you're saying that he likes me?" I asked, unsure whether I liked that or not.

"All I'm saying is, he probably does. But I'd say wait until he says anything and then does whatever you want to. But I assure you, there is something between the two of you. A special type of friendship, if it doesn't mean a crush."

I didn't speak on the fact that I hardly even knew Tewky and that it took me ages to truly develop a crush. Not that the boy seemed to be that type of person either.

"No, that's not true," was all I said. And I wasn't exactly lying when I said it, so why did I feel bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a short chapter, but thoughts?


End file.
